


[Podfic] Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast

by miss_marina95



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Competition, Eating, Food, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_marina95/pseuds/miss_marina95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Author Summary: Steve can't resist a challenge, even when the challenge is a five pound pulled-pork sandwich.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Steve Rogers Vs. The All-American Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680787) by [copperbadge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/copperbadge/pseuds/copperbadge). 



> Recorded for the July Challenge at Podfic Bingo, which was "food". I slipped this in right at the last second. Also using it for my Repod Cold square.
> 
> Much love to copperbagde for having BP and being such an awesome writer!
> 
> ALSO, the lovely blackglass recorded this fic for the same challenge at podfic bingo!! She is incredible and awesome and you should totally listen to her podfic of it, which is right over [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4464833)!
> 
> My bingo card is [ here](http://miss-marina95.livejournal.com/9547.html) on my livejournal.

coverartist: miss_marina95

Length: 00:34:05

Links: Download (right-click, save): [ MP3 ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/mp3/%5bMarvel%5d%20Steve%20Rogers%20Vs.%20The%20All-American%20Feast.mp3) or [ M4B ](http://miss-marina95.parakaproductions.com/m4b/%5bMarvel%5d%20Steve%20Rogers%20Vs.%20The%20All-American%20Feast.m4b)

Streaming also available through MP3! Much love to paraka for hosting!


End file.
